corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirokawa Senior High School
Fumie Hata 18 Class 3-2 Fumie is an 18-year old woman, who is in her last year of high school. Due to her circumstances and her family's past, she has a depressed outlook on life, but finds solace in her relationship with her male peer, Akihiko, whom she is crushing on, unbeknownst to his knowledge. ‘’Likes: Uncongested museums, painting, collecting small ceramics’’ ‘’Dislikes: Unstable people, perfumes, loud noises’’ ‘’Appearance: Black sailor uniform, blue slippers, black bob cut with white patch.’’ ‘’Family: Father (deceased, died by suicide), mother, maternal aunt.’’ ‘’Fate: Bludgeoned by a blunt instrument, died from injuries.’’ ' ' ' ' ' ' Kyoko Hanamura 17 Class 2-6 ‘’Hanamura is an 17-year old woman, who is in her second year of high school. Hanamura is regarded as Inamori’s closest friend, but it’s unsure how true their relations are, as Hanamura seemingly is simply attracted to her wealth, and being known as the wealthy girl’s best friend. However, she does share her contempt of Hata, not because she sees Hata as an obstacle, simply because of having to agree to Inamori’s opinions.’’ ‘’Likes: Cosmetics, the colour pink, marzipan’’ ‘’Dislikes: Fish, cheap shoes, salty food’’ ‘’Appearance: Black sailor uniform with white skirt, white slippers, short light brown dyed hair.’’ ‘’Family: Father, mother, younger sister.’’ ‘’Fate: Forcefully garroted, then hanged in lavatory stall’’ ' ' Hideko Inamori 17 Class 2-6 ‘’Hideko is an 17-year old woman, who is in her second year of high school. Inamori hails from a very wealthy, and influential family, the name of her family is associated with a very large, and well-known retail chain. She is enamored with Akihiko, whom she knows through school’s art club, and while not regarding Hata as a threat for her quest for Akihiko, she does hold her in contempt, due to her appearance and low-class status. Hata returns these feelings for her, truly hating her, being aware of her romantic ambitions for Akihiko.’’ ‘’Likes: Shopping expensively, iced tea, collecting paper fans.’’ ‘’Dislikes: Chocolates, public transportation, old clothes.’’ ‘’Appearance: Black sailor uniform with white skirt, white slippers, beige hoodie wrapped around waist, long wavy hair, dyed lightly.’’ ‘’Family: Father, mother, older brother, younger brother, paternal grandfather.’’ ‘’Fate: Stabbed to death with a pair of scissors.’’ ' ' Akihiko Fuji 18 Class 3-2 ''Akihiko is an 18-year old man, likewise Fumie, is in the process of completing his final year of high school. Fuji is well-regarded by his classmates, as being studious and honest, but he doesn’t let his qualities be the judge of anyone, as he regards everyone around him as equals, especially Hata, whom he is close friends with. His mother is terminally ill, so he is to deal with her inevitable passing, and his father’s eventual reaction’’ ‘’Likes: The smell of acrylics, oolong tea, visiting art supply stores.’’ ‘’Dislikes: Disinfectant odor, wrinkly fingers, duck meat’’ ‘’Appearance: White collar shirt, black tie with school’s emblem on it, black trousers and blue slippers. Short black hair that parts in the middle.’’ ‘’Family: Father, mother.’’ ‘’Fate: Bound to chair and blindfolded, right forearm, and lower jaw sawed off, died from loss of blood hours later.’’